A Shadow in the Darkened Corner
by FeatheredQuill
Summary: Harry's views change when new and unexpected things occur. Whats Harry to do when peoples veiws of him change? Whats Draco to do when feelings can no longer be conceled? Whats Ron to do when his friendship gets jumbled? Read & Review Please ^^!!!


Rating: NC-17 for later chapters - slash  
  
Summary: Harry finds out that things are always more complicated when more people are involved. Its not just pwp! Harry/Draco, Harry/Ron.  
  
Disclaimer: We all know I don't own these charters its just fun to play with them =]  
  
A shadow in the darkened Corner  
  
When did it all begin  
  
Harry lied in his bed enclosed in darkness staring up in disbelief.  
  
*How could this have happened*  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. Last night couldn't have actually happened. He played it over in his mind. It had happened after charms class. Harry decided to approach Ron. He wanted to know why Ron had been avoiding him all day.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Hey Ron can I talk to you?"  
  
"Um...Okay!"  
  
"Ron why have you been avoiding me?"  
  
"I haven't been avoiding you!" Ron argued  
  
"Yes, you have!" Harry replied trying not to get annoyed. Harry and Ron were usually inseparable. Ever since they first meet in first year they had always been together when they could. They have done everything together, went through everything together be it trouble, heartbreak or puberty. They never kept secrets from each other but recently harry had noticed they were growing apart.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice" replied Ron not sounding very sincere  
  
"Come on Ron, out with it!" Harry's voice started to catch an edge  
  
"Your gonna be late for Quidditch practice" Ron said avoiding Harry's gaze  
  
"Quidditch can wait!"  
  
"You'll be up against Slytherin soon-"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"I've been watching them practice. They have great form."  
  
Harry knew he was fighting a losing battle so he just walked away. After practice he went to the common room. It was pretty much disserted except for a few first years by the fire and Hermione in the corner. She was sitting on the floor, books and parchments encircling her. Harry could tell she wasn't paying attention to anything around her because when he said `Hi' he startled her, and she let out a little squeak.  
  
"oh,hi."  
  
"Sorry" Harry apologized.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Have you seen Ron?"  
  
"You didn't see him after Quidditch practice?"  
  
"No,Why?"  
  
"He had said he was going to talk to you, it was apparently something important."  
  
"You think I can catch him?"  
  
"you can try!" Hermione shouted after him as he ran out the common room. Harry ran to the Quidditch changing room and bumped into Ron. Ron fell onto the floor.  
  
"Sorry!" Harry said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh...um...h-h-hey..Harry..um I need to, to t-talk to you" Ron stumbled over the words.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I'm, I'm fine...I guess"  
  
"You guess?" He asked holding out a hand to help Ron up. Ron didn't take it instead he toppled backwards against the wall. He pushed himself into a stance and leaned on the wall as if his life depended on it. He looked rather naoush.  
  
"Well..um" he started "I've been avoiding you well..um..because..."  
  
Harry was getting rather annoyed but tried not to let his anger and impatience get the better of him. He knew if he said anything it would just cause Ron to stop. So he just stood their giving Ron an egger look.  
  
"Well um" Ron continued "Harry I'm, I'm a I'm attracted to you"  
  
Harry just stood there with a look of bewilderment on his face.  
  
"H-harry s-say something... anything!"  
  
"..." Harry tried his best but he couldn't talk. All he could accomplish was mouthing mumbles.  
  
Ron stared at Harry. He looked into his eyes. Harry's eyes reflected the torch in the corridor. His eyes shimmered a beautiful shade of emerald green. The flames dancing taunting him. Harry's lips making small movements tempting him. Ron couldn't help it he pulled Harry's close to him and kissed him. Before Harry could say...do anything Ron stopped and moved away. He stood there staring at Harry's astonished look. Then he just turned and ran away. [End Of Flashback]  
  
Harry had been so shocked that he couldn't call after Ron. But even if he could he hadn't the slightest idea what he would say. Harry couldn't help thinking about it. He couldn't fall asleep. What would become of their friendship now it would shurly change. Then he heard the click of the dormitory. *Who was that?* he got up and out of bed. *Who would be leaving this late?* Harry was the only one who took late night strolls; at least he thought he was the only one. But he had the Invisibility Cloak and had never yet gotten caught. *It's already past one what was this person crazy!?!* He put his robes over his pajamas, grabbed his wand and Invisibility Cloak and followed after this mystery person. He had to see who it was and excatly what they were up too. It was dark and he tried his best not to stumble over the black unidentified objects. He didn't want to get caught following this person or leaving this late. That would be all he needed someone, most likely Neville tagging  
along or trying to pretend to be courageous and take him on. He'd had done it a few times. Like in first year, when he took on him, Hermione, and Ron when they snuck out to find the Sorcerer's Stone. Harry had thought he had learned his lesson then but he hadn't. Every once and awhile when he caught Harry sneaking out he wold stand up against him. He had defiantly grown since first year but was still weak compared to Harry. He slowly and quietly slipped out of Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Hey who's there?" asked the Fat lady. Harry ignored her and kept walking. "Well whoever you are your not to be out this late." Harry heard her mumble something about teenagers but he really wasn't paying attention. He continued down the lengthy corridor. There were only a few torches lit which made the corridor very dim. Harry had to be careful not to make any noise and he had to watch out for Mrs. Norris. If see noticed him there Filch would be there fast as lighting. Harry followed the soft footsteps to their destination. It felt like hours before they finally stopped. It was Ron and they were now in the astronomy tower. There was someone else there too. A shadow in the darkened corner.  
  
"Are you alone Weasley?"  
  
*Could that be...Malfoy?* Harry thought.  
  
"Ye-yes."  
  
"What's wrong Weasley a-a-afraid?" Malfoy walked out from the corner, moon catching his now practicly silver hair, making him stand out in the darkened room.  
  
"No. um...Malfoy you said you had a deal to make so make it!"  
  
"Well, well Weasley it just so happens I caught two people-kissing- in the hall."  
  
"What?" Ron asked his face turning a ghostly white.  
  
"Yes, that's right Weasley you and that prat Potter snogging in the halls."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about Malfoy...we-we weren't snogging."  
  
"Well that's not what the pictures show"  
  
"You didn't"  
  
"Oh but I did Weasley" Harry walked silently Closer to Malfoy and sure enough his and Ron's picture selves were snogging. Harry watched in anticipation as picture him and picture Ron started ravaging each other. But just when it was getting good Malfoy put them away.  
  
"No" Ron begged softly  
  
"What Weasley don't want these getting around?"  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"Well Wesley...Stay away from Potter!"  
  
"What?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"You heard me stay away from Harry Potter! Don't talk to him, don't walk near him, don't even look at him!"  
  
"And if I do?" Ron challgened.  
  
"Glad you finally got some balls there Wesley! But its to late I own your pride now. One wrong move and every wizarding newspaper in the world will have a copy. Got that?"  
  
"Yes." Ron said lowering his head.  
  
"Good!" And with that Malfoy turned and walked out the room. Ron fell to the floor and started to cry. Without thinking Harry went to him and held him tight.  
  
"What the fuck?" Ron said and pushed away. Harry had forgotten about the Invisibility Cloak. Ron just sat there leaning on his hands, eyes wide in alarm staring strait ahead right through Harry.  
  
"S-sorry!" Harry said reveling himself. He let the Cloak drop.  
  
"You heard that?" Ron asked shamefully.  
  
"Yeah, Malfoys a jerk!"  
  
"Harry I can't...if those pictures get out...no just stay away from me Harry...its, its for the best."  
  
"For who Ron, because I for sure don't think it is for me. Bloody hell Ron I could care less if the pictures get out. We could just ignore them like usual."  
  
"But my family wouldn't and many of the wizards loyal to you now wouldn't. Harry they don't take kindly to people who do things like that. Just look at Sirius and Remus."  
  
"No one bothers them"  
  
"That's because they're to dam afraid Harry. Would you want to mess with them?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Excatly but who am I? They will brake me apart and not care what happens."  
  
"So I should just lose my best friend all because of that prick Malfoy. No I won't stand."  
  
"Harry PLEASE.....just-just stay away." Ron got up tears filling his eyes, he wanted a final farewell with Harry but knew it was too risky. So he just got up and walked out the door. Harry just stood there infuriated. *How could Malfoy order Ron around like that? It just isn't right. Who does he think he is? Why had he ordered Ron away from seeing me? Does he just find pleasure in our pain? Ron's my best friend-* Harry heard a noise so he put his cloak back on and went to the place where it came from. It was Malfoy in a darkened hallway. He was slumped on the floor talking to himself and looking at one of the pictures.  
  
"How could you Harry? How could you like that tosser Weasley?" He looked at the picture wide eyed, then threw it across the hall. It fell silently on the floor a few inches away. "What do you see in him? What does he have that I don't?" Tears started to well up in his eyes but he held them back.  
  
Harry just stood there staring in disbelief at the distressed look on Malfoys face. *Is this really happening? Is this why Malfoy told Ron to stay away, because he was jealous?*  
  
"No you will never see me the way you see Ron, I will always be the predator, your tormentor. I can never show my true feelings. If I did you would probably laugh in my face. Probably go around school telling everyone that I'm a flaming poof, just to get back at me. Harry please forgive me. I don't hate you its just...just my father the things he would do if he knew. No I can't do that to you I have to get it together. I have to hate you...but how can I hate the one I love?" Malfoy got up and picked up the picture. He looked at it a mixture of pain and disgust in his eyes. He put the picture away, straitened out his robes and his hair and walked towards Slytherin. Harry just stood there clutching the cloak. He couldn't believe what he had just overheard. *First my best friend and now Malfoy. What's going on here?* He walked slowly towards Gryffindor tower in such a daze that he almost stepped on Mrs. Norris. When he had finally got in the boys dorm he took off the cloak and  
stuffed it in his trunk. He slumped onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling. The sun was already shining through the window. Harry was so tired but he had to straiten things out first.  
  
*What am I to do now?*  
  
Please review I like to know what your thinking. And ideas are totally welcome. Thanks 


End file.
